


The late Rock Hudson

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Archie Coleman/Rock Hudson





	The late Rock Hudson

Rock kissed Archie sweetly. “I want you to know that even though I may be dying I love you  
more and more each day and that after I am gone I want you to move on Archie.” Archie took  
Rock's weak hand in his as he lay on his hospital bed. “Rock,” Archie said to him, kissing his  
temple. “I will never love someone else the way I have loved you. I wish things were better. I  
wish I could have stopped Henry and everyone else. You're better than all of us. Rock you have  
brought the world so much joy with your love, your kindness, your sweetness and how genuine  
you are. I know my life has been ever changed because I got to have you in it. Waking up to  
you, your kisses, your hugs, the years we shared, I thank my lucky stars everyday. You came to  
Golden Tip Gas that night and asked me to take you to Dreamland. You have made me so  
happy.” Rock smiled and squeezed his hand as his eyes closed and he took his last breath.  
Rock Hudson died that night due to Aids and Archie never moved on. He put all his energy into  
missing his beloved Rock in his work and became a better screenwriter for his next movie. He  
even got to make a tribute to his wonderful love, the handsome Rock Hudson.


End file.
